The final time
by Loki7472947
Summary: This is a story told on Maria Nickolaevna’s point of view.


**This story may be disturbing for some readers as it involve tons of blood, murderous violence, and strong language.**

Maria's POV

As the truck that carries me and the bodies of my family through the darkness in the early morning of july 17, i could'nt bare myself to acsept my demise. I refeuse to go. I don't wana go. What did i do to suffer such terrible fate? Well that dosen't matter now. I could see the bloody face of my sister, Olga stare straight at me with her lifeless glare, I wanted to cry. I feel the sadness and intense anger within me. I wanted to stand up and beat the fuck out of these men to make them feel the pain i did. As i lay down on the cold board of the trunk i could't stop thinking about earlier.

I was asleep in my very little cot in one of the airy rooms of our household called the "Ipatiev house" nicknamed by the Bolsheviks "The house of special purpose". Whats the purpose you ask? I din't know at the time. But you'll find out soon. A tall skinny figure switch on the lights of our room, it was Tatiana and she gently shaked my shoulder.

"Come now Mashka, get up we are leaving." She told me

"No. I wana sleep." I said to her. But i know my sister pretty well. Tatiana is almost alot like our mother and would'nt stop until she gets her way, so i quietly stood up from my little cot and get dressed. We sewed jewlery into our corsets, that if we are ever released from this hell hole, we could start over our lives again. I put on my corset with the help of Olga, she ties and secures it while i placed it to my upperbody, the corset was very uncomfortable, from my belly to my breasts as it was tied and not to mention; very heavy because of the jewls, rarely sometimes it makes it hard for me to balance myself.

I got out of the dressing room, all dressed up with my white blouse and long dark black skirt. I put my belongings into my luggage and there im completly ready for the journy. My younger sister, the always trouble making Anastasia comes to me.

"Mashka have you seen Jimmy." She asked me

"No i havent." I answered her.

"Jimmy!!" She yelled.

"Nastya hush! Everyone else is asleep!" I wisphered to her but she did not listen. Jimmy heared Anatasia and eventually ran up to her arms.

I remebered when i peeked through the door step and seeing Papa and Olga talking about something and i could tell that its not good because of the looks in their faces. What are they talking about? I asked myself, then with shed of bad luck, Olga turn to the door step and i immidiently jerked myself away hoping she din't see me spying on them.

Me and my family are called out by the guards. And there they waited infront of our doorstep of our room. Papa is infront of us carrying our beloved Alexie as hes too weak to walk because of his condition. We were all escorted by our captors to downstairs, outside, then... the basement. My papa opens the door then the rest of us entered with no issue.

A man whos name i don't remeber told us to line up for a photograph because the people of Russia are worried that were already dead, so they needed a picture to prove to them that we were still alive, the man left the room which i strongly believed to get his camera.

We waited in the room for 5-8 minutes, at one point i almost fell asleep then Anastasia tapped me on the shoulder. The man finally returned, with not a camera but 10 other men. Me and Anastasia looked at eachother with confeused looks then the man pulls out a peice of paper and reads it.

"In view of the fact your relatives continued their attack on Soviet Russia. The Ural Executive Committee has decided to execute you." He readed

The rest of us are in complete shock. I remembered my father looked back at us then faces the guards.

"What!? What!?" He stummered

He tried to make the guards think that he din't he hear anything to buy us time but his eyes tell them that he already knew. The man raises his gun.

"You are sentenced to death." He said to him and he fired at papa at the torso 2-4 times which the force made him turn back to us, he was then shot at the head with blood and brain matter splatter all over me and my sisters, and impacts the floor.

I could not believe what i just saw, my own father. dead. And thats where me and my sisters began screaming and the man called the other men to fire at us. Mama was shot at the head before she could finish her cross sign and the force jerked her backwards. Our servants screamed, begged, cried, and pleaded and so did i and my siblings. Alot of bullets bounced of me which hurts because the jewls act as some sort of protective devise that sheilded me and my sisters from death. If we were shot at the head; were done for. The only one was calm the whole time, was Alexie.

I was panicing, screaming, and horrified. I wanted to escape the room and disappear into the night. I immidiently ran for the door that is behind us and it was locked, i try to open it by using my strength to break the doors but no luck came but i did not give up. As i was making my next wham to the door, a bullet entered my right thai then i screamed and fell to the ground grinning in pain and moan in anguish.

"DAMN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!!" Screamed Anastasia and she had the right to curse to these bitches for their sins. Anastasia crawled to me and hold my hand tightly with tears of terror and agony streaming down her face which is also covered in blood which scared me a little. Botkin and Trupp were brutally shot multiple times as they were protecting Olga and Tatiana saving their lives, as for Anna she sats down to a corridor covering herself with a pillow she carried.

By then after 15 minutes of shooting, the room is filled with smoke and the front door is opened to allow the smoke to come out. I continue to hold my scream of pain as i don't want to let the killers know im alive but i could'nt hold back the tears in which seeing everyone who i loved, befriended, and grew up with for so many years dying in front of me drowned in their own blood and gore. I notice Alexie on the floor covered in blood and his moans are heared by the guards then to my horror i witness them sinking bayonets into my brother repeatedly over and over.

I wanted to stand up and fight back for my brother but I couldn't. I weeped and sobbed silently as i witness my brother getting stabbed by these fuckers but not every single stab Peirced him as his jewls that he had inside his clothing are protecting his flesh. Eagered, one of them aims a gun into his left ear then fired 2 shots with brain matter and blood splattered out to the other side then stains the wall and by then... Our beloved Alyosha... is dead.

I can hear Olga and Tatiana weeping and sobbing on my right, they both hold eachother mourning the death of our beloved dead brother. The guards heared my older sisters and begins shooting again, i prayed to God that this is all a living nightmare and soon i will wake up on my bed in the Catherine palace.

But no, this is not a dream. Its reality. I see the men closing in on us with their weapons which will soon spell our doom. I saw Tatiana stood up and punched the crap out of 3 of the men, she then turned to Olga and helped her up but as she did, one of the men shot Tatiana on the back of her head , her blood and brain matter splattered on Olga's face.

"T...T...Tatiana..?" She called her out.

"I love you Olga..." Those were Tatiana's last words.

She fell to her knees then falls to the floor. Olga, sobbing and weeping wrapped her arms around our dead sister. She soon met her doom. Olga sees a gun that was dropped by one of the men Tatiana punched, Olga picks up the gun, then She pointed at her neck.

"Olga!!!" I screamed mentally. Then she pulled the trigger... Her blood stained the wall. Me and Anastasia could not believe what we witnessed, our own sister... commited suicide. Anna Demidova stands out all covered in blood.

"Im alive!! God has saved me!!" She yelled but her pride will soon fall with her as the men closed in on her and brutally beats, and stabs her to death with their bayonets. One of the guards spotted me and Anastasia moving then he came to us and kicked me harshly on the stomach then my blood covered face. I eagerly wanted to man up to these mother fuckers and beat the shit out of them like Tatiana did.

"Leave my sister alone bitch!!" Yelled Anastasia and she kicked the guy on the dick who was kicking me and then she was shoved to the wall and stabbed and beaten several times by the same man. I could hear the bones and cartlige breaking inside her as the man continued to beat her, she begins to spat out pure red blood with each punch on the chest then he shoved her to the floor.

"Whos tough now you little shit!?" The man yelled to my sister.

"Fuck... you...!" Anastaisa replied.

Another man gave him a rifle and turned it upside down. Then to my horror he forced down the rifle butt like thunder into my sister's skull repeatedly with each hit, blood and gore splashes out the walls, the man murdering her, and my face. He continued his act until Anastasia... no longer resembles... Anastasia. All thats left is the insides of her skull and remnants of her face with one of her eye balls hanging out, ... by then... she was dead.

The man, inspired, comes up to me and did the same! fucking! thing! With the second hit i lost consciousness. I woke up finding my self carried on a sheet, i feel harsh pain on my chest and my jaw bone thats where i felt i have deep lacerations which ment i was stabbed repeatedly after i was knocked out and the pain on my jaw is excruciating.

I was suprised that i was able to live through that. Then i heared a blood curtiling screaming which huanted me followed by a sound of a gunshot. Everything... went silent after that. And here i was, on this crappy truck, i had flashbacks; one was when I drew a picture of me and my sisters, i showed it to them and they loved it and all 4 of us shared a hug, the 2nd was when me and papa are splashing around in the Mediterranean having fun, the 3rd was when me and all of my family shared laughter when Anastasia was performing infront of us.

Those days... are gone. I wish i could go back in time and bathe again in those happy memories that i have shared with my parents, my siblings, and our friends for 19 years of my entire life... the last glimpses i have with them are the dead bodies that surrounds me. Drentched in crimson. Everything starts to gets darker and darker... i shed the last tears of my eyes...

"Finally... the suffering... its all over..." Then i closed my eyes and fell to a deep long sleep.

THE END.

**Author's note**

**Olga commiting suicide is just for the drama. In reality she was shot by one of the men.**


End file.
